


The Five Reasons Taco Bell Is Better Than Chipotle

by gas_on_my_hands



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Chipotle, Fluff, M/M, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gas_on_my_hands/pseuds/gas_on_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler joseph loves taco bell. tyler joseph loves josh dun even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Reasons Taco Bell Is Better Than Chipotle

REASON 1:  
//Chalupas//

Tyler loves chalupas.  
Tyler thinks Josh is like a chalupa.  
Josh is a chalupa because chalupas are yummy.  
Tyler thinks Josh would be a delicious chalupa. 

 

REASON 2:  
//Halloween//

Tyler hopes Josh will go tricker treating with him.  
Tyler loves candy, especially cinnamon flavored.  
Josh smells like cinnamon when he leans in to high five Tyler.  
Tyler likes high fives.  
Tyler likes Josh.  
Tyler wants to go tricker treating and eat cinnamon candy with Josh.  
Tyler decides to ask Josh to go tricker treating with him.  
Maybe Tyler will be the shell and Josh will be his filling.

 

REASON 3:  
//Hunger//

Tyler loves eating.  
Tyler gets really hungry after performing.  
Josh knows Tyler gets hungry.  
Tyler ate a lot of candy on Halloween.  
Tyler puked on Josh.  
Josh considered saving the throw up.  
Tyler doesn’t know this.  
Taco Bell has good food that fills Tyler up.  
Taco Bell has cool soda machines.  
Tyler and Josh like cool soda machines.  
When Tyler buys one drink, Josh and Tyler use the same cup.  
Josh hopes one day they can use the same straw.  
Tyler hopes that too, but Josh doesn’t know that.

 

REASON 4:  
//Farts//

Taco Bell has really good beans.  
Tyler loves beans.  
Tyler is Josh’s smol bean.  
Tyler farts when he eats beans.  
Tyler’s farts don’t smell very good.  
Josh considers using a vial to collect Tyler’s farts.  
Tyler doesn’t know this.  
Josh laughs when Tyler farts.  
Tyler knows he likes Josh’s laughs.  
Josh is Tyler’s smol bean. 

 

REASON 5:  
//Kisses//

The best first kisses always happen at Taco Bell.  
The best first kisses always happen after a hard show when Tyler is sweating.  
The best first kisses always happen when Josh sees Tyler’s sweat.  
Josh loves Tyler’s sweat.  
Who doesn’t love Tyler’s sweat?  
The best first kisses always happen when Tyler sees that Josh is eating beans.  
Tyler loves beans.  
Tyler wants to eat his chalupa.  
But he wants to eat Josh first.  
The best first kisses always happen when Josh reaches over the table.  
The best first kisses always happen when Tyler reaches for Josh.  
The best first kisses always happen at Taco Bell.  
Tyler loves Taco Bell.  
Tyler loves Josh Dun even more.


End file.
